


[Podfic] Layover by summerstorm

by fire_juggler



Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podfic_bingo, Established Relationship, F/F, Identity Roleplay, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary: </b>"I'm sorry to barge in on you like this," Ruby said, cracking a half smile, much more subtle and restrained than Amara would have. "It's always tricky to walk the streets like this. Easier to sneak in somewhere and change."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Layover by summerstorm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Layover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/425550) by [summerstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm/pseuds/summerstorm). 



> Recorded for my Podfic Bingo square "Original Fic". Thank you so much to summerstorm for giving permission to record!

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Layover.mp3)

## Length:

00:13:13 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Layover%20mp3.zip) | **Size:** 12.9 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Layover-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 6.9 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
